Nueva vida, nuevo comienzo
by Ara-chanUzumaki
Summary: Bella es una vampira, que viaja por el mundo escapando de los vulturi, despues de 80 años, ella vuelve a Forks, para comenzar una nueva vida, al llegar se dara cuenta que hay muchas cosas nuevas, ademas de casas y personas,hay vampiros...Entren!
1. Nueva vida, nuevo comienzo

Hola, este una historia que se me ocurrio cuando no podia dormir, Bueno les dejo para que lean

Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo

Iba corriendo lo más rápido posible por todo el bosque esquivando los diferentes arboles que se presentaban en mi vista.

-jajajaja- se reía una voz aguda- no van a poder escapar. Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza no sé cómo lograba romper mi escudo mental

Miraba el cielo y veía a Annabelle volando a la misma velocidad que yo, las plumas de sus blancas alas salían volando por todos lados.

Jajaja- volvió a reírse la voz aguda- las destruiré como los hice con todo lo que más ama jajajajajaja. No sabía muy bien donde estaba solo escuchaba sus risas en mi cabeza.

-LO VOY A MATAR! – Annabelle bajo y acelero yendo hacia el lado contrario de donde yo iba, sus ojos reflejaban el enfado que tenia. Yo la seguía mientras le gritaba que no lo haga.

Salte encima de ella y caímos en la tierra agarre sus dos brazos y los puse por la tierra. Ella me miraba con arrepentimiento.

-No lo puedes hacer- Cuando sentí que su cuerpo se tranquilizo la solté, ella se paro rápidamente me agarro y subió a su espalda.

-Agárrate fuerte- Salieron sus dos alas y empezamos a subir, en cuanto estuvimos a una altura considerable, tomo más velocidad. Sentía el viento en mi cara, no es cosa nueva, pero no se se sentía diferente como cuando corro.

Su cuerpo se tenso, se iba moviendo de aquí para allá, las risas macabras del vampiro de escuchaba en mi cabeza, esa era la razón por la cual Annabelle se tenso. El vampiro agarro el pie de Annabelle

-No puede ser- Grite, cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto, no iba sobrevivir, lo sé no soy la persona más optimista del mundo pero era cierto iba a morir, de repente en mi mente apareció toda mi familia, mi casa, mi primera mascota, toda mi vida en Forks.

-No te preocupes Bells- Abrí mis ojos de golpe mire a Annabelle- Saldremos de esta-

Apenas parpadee y todo se volvió negro.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, los cerré rápidamente ya que el sol me venía directamente. Espere un rato y los volví a abrir, mire a mi alrededor, estaba en un bosque, me parecía extrañamente familiar ese lugar, me pare lentamente, tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble, luego recordé.

-Annabelle-La busque con la mira y no la encontraba, hasta que cerré mis ojos y me concentre, los abrí, un resplandor anaranjado apareció en mis ojos, la vi, estaba como a diez metros de donde yo estaba. Corrí para ayudarla, por suerte no tenía ninguna herida grave.

-Hey, Anni, despierta pequeña-No se movía, pero respiraba pausadamente-Esta durmiendo, Donde estamos?- dije para mí misma. Anni alzo su brazo y señalo un árbol a pocos metros de nosotros. Me acerque, había algo escrito en el, entonces recordé, ese el bosque donde yo venía cuando tenía 17 años. Estaba escrito "soy quien soy", lo había escrito porque descubrí que era una vampira.

Ya hacía 50 años que no venía a este lugar, cuando cumplí 18 anos me fui de mi casa, me fui porque necesitaba saber más de mi, viaje por todo el mundo. Me acerque a Anni la agarre y la lleve pasamos todo el bosque y llegamos a una antigua casa, mi casa, entre y todos los recuerdos de mi infancia me vinieron de golpe, todo seguía igual, excepto por el polvo acumulado, entre a la sala, había un sofá que estaba enfrente a una televisión, muy vieja, puse a Annabelle en el sofá.

-Gracias- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Y se volvió a dormir

Me quede mirando todo el lugar recorriendo de aquí para allá todo.

-Bueno, creo que esto necesita una remodelación-Escribí una nota a Anni diciendo que iba a salir una rato a comprar unos cuantos muebles.

Bueno creo que un capitulo en mi vida está por comenzar.

Hola otra vez, que les parecio historia? Annabelle es una angel, me parecio muy bueno ponerle, para que bella no este sola.

En cuanto a Bella ella es un vampiro,Bueno dejen sus rewiews, con preguntas, dudas, todo lo que quieran, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Donde Estamos?

Anabelle Pov

Me desperté lentamente, intentando recordar lo que había pasado, pero por mas que intentaba no lo podía.

-¿Donde estoy?- mire a todos lados, era una casa muy linda y acogedora.

-Al fin te despertaste- mire de donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba bella recostada contra la pared, tenia una sonrisa burlona.-Bella Durmiente.

-¿Cuanto tiempo dormi?- le pregunte.

-A ver….si una semana.

-¡¿Que?- grite, como es posible eso, no puede ser cierto, pero una risita interrumpió mis pensamientos. Bella se estaba intentando contener unas risas, lo sabia me estaba mintiendo, me levante del sofá, fui corriendo hacia ella.

-Yo te hare reir de verdad- le dije mientras corria.

Dejo de reir al instante y salió corriendo de la sala, pero igual la perseguí, hasta que le atrape le empeze a hacer cosquillas, Bella se reia como loca sus risas se podían escuchar por toda la casa.

-jajaja Anna jajaja ya jajaja bastajajajaja- pedia entre risas.

-no hasta que te disculpes.

-jajaja disculpamejajaja.

-Disculpa aceptada- y le deje de hacer cosquillas y me sente a su lado, mientras ella todavía estaba riéndose.

-Bueno ya- se dijo para si misma, suspiro y se relajo-¡Hay! Anni no se puede hacer una pequeña broma.

-Si se me puede hacer ,pero es que me encanta hacerte reir como loca- le dije y ella me miro con una sonrisa- bueno, pero en serio cuanto tiempo estuve asi?

-Tres días- me dijo seria- pero te quiero preguntar algo.

-Dispara.

-Como llegamos hasta aquí?-

- La verdad no lose- le dije sin mirarle- no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, me lo puedes contar?

-Emm, si bueno nosotras estábamos…

Diez minutos después.

-Y asi fue como paso- termino bella, luego miro a la cocina y no dijo nada mas.

-Tu pensaste en tu casa antes de desaparecer de ese bosque?- pregunte ya empezaba a sospechar como llegamos aquí.

-Si, por cierto esta es mi casa, creo que ya te diste cuenta- yo le mire un poco sorprendida, pero en realidad ya lo sospechaba.

-Es muy lindo y acogedor- le dije mirando nuevamente la casa.

-Si papa y Yo vivíamos aquí hace mucho- Dijo un poco nostálgica.

-En serio y tu mama?- le pregunte ,era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle sobre su pasado ya que nunca quería hablar de ello.

-Ella vivía con su esposo Phil, lejos de aquí-dijo mirando varias fotos en una mesita al lado de la televisión, me acerque y había varias fotografías de ella y su padre, uno era donde ella se encontraba en su cama muy despeinada y con un regalo, me rei un poco cuando la vi.

-Mi papa cuando cumplí trece años, llevo una cámara y un regalo, me acuerdo que recién me desperté, mi pijama res de patitos jajaja- se rio cuando dijo eso.

-Bueno basta de recuerdos,- dijo y se limpio una lagrima, y me di cuenta que tenia los ojos negros.

-Hey bella, hace cuanto no vas de caza?- le pregunte se dio la vuelta ,a mirarse en el espejo que estaba por la pared y se llevo una mano a su cabello, me miro y me dijo con una sonrisa:

-Cuatro semana- me dijo con total naturalidad.

-¿¡QUE!- le grite , esta chica me sorprende cada dia mas, que auto control. Le agarre de la mano y le lleve a puerta.-Ahora mismo nos vamos, mañana empezamos el instituto y tu todavía no comiste nada, ¡que falta de seriedad!

Ella se empezó a reir, por lo que dije, lleve mis manos a mi cintura y le dije:

-Bella si ahora no nos vamos te quitare tu motocicleta, tus zapatos tan caros que compraste, tu vestido azul…-y asi le empeze a citar sus cosas mas preciadas, hasta que me miro con una cara de cachorito abandonado, y se levanto corriendo saliendo de la casa, mire a todos lados y no la encontraba.

-Anna! Que esperas?- Bella ya se encontraba en la otra cuandra, sali con una sonrisa triunfante de la casa y fui donde ella estaba.

Bella Pov

Nos encontrábamos en Port Angeles, ya era de noche no había muchas personas, y eso era bueno, mire a Anna estaba jugando con sus dedos a ella siempre le ponía nerviosa cuando era de noche, sin embargo a mi encanta la noche, visualice a un joven que por su olor estaba borracho, le hice una señal a Annabelle y asintió, ella se desvió un poco y yo me acerque a muchacho.

-Hola preciosa- me dijo el imbécil, como odio que me llamen asi, pero no le di tanta importancia, me acerque peligrosamente a él, con una sonrisa. Me acerque a el y le agarre de la mano, al contacto con mi piel se sorprendió, lo lleve a un callejón, y enterré mis diente en su cuello sus succione su sangre hasta que no quedo casi nada. Annabelle apareció, se acerco al joven muchacho, puso sus manos en su cuello y poco a poco el corazón de el volvió a latir normalmente, puso sus manos en su cabeza y le borro los pensamientos de hace un momento. Lo dejamos ahí sentado y nos fuimos.

-¿Que tal estas?- me pregunto Anna mientras corríamos a casa.

-Tu que crees?- le dije señalando mis ojos, que volvieron a hacer marrón, la verdad no se porque son asi, según Anna que había vivido un tiempo con vampiros, sus ojos después de cazar eran rojos, a ella siempre le sorprende y me dice que no soy como los demás vampiros.

-Que están geniales- y levanto el pulgar, en señal que le gustaba así . llegamos a casa y me fui a ver la televisión, no había casi nada pero igual. Escuche varios ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

-No paso nada- grito Annabelle, me levante y fui hacia la cocina, abrió los ojos tanto que me pareció que iban a salir.

-¡ANNABELLE EMILY SWAN!- grite – QUE RAYOS HICISTE AQUÍ!- La cocina estaba lleno de una masa espesa, hasta por el techo, las cacerolas estaban tiradas por el piso, todas sucias y Anna estaba en el medio de la cocina con un delantal e igual de sucia que la cocina. La cabellera roja de Annabelle ahora parecía blanco por harina.

-Emmm…yo ….quiero decir….estaba- Balbuceaba sin saber que decir, miraba a todos lados, pero nunca a mis ojos.

-No quiero ninguna excusa, no me importa cuanto tiempo te tardes en limpiar la cocina pero la llimpiaras, sin utilizar tus poderes, yo me quedare a vigilar que este lugar quede limpio.

-pero…- intento decir algo.

-sin pero, empieza ahora- y le di la escoba y otras cosas de limpieza.

Luego de una hora de observar Annabelle limpiar toda la cocina se disculpo conmigo por todo lo que hizo.

-Bueno de ahora en adelante yo cocinare, esta claro?- le dje , Anna era un peligro un en la cocina.

-Si, Bella- y me puso su cara de chorrito abandonado, eso me ablando un poco, suspire y le dije:

-Bueno ahora vete a bañar que solo queda una hora para ir al instituto.

Bueno eso es todo el capitulo, le s gusto por favor dejen rewiev

Saludos a todos


	3. Un Flash Back y Ojos Dorados

Hola otra vez después de tanto, en serio lamento tanto la tardanza estuve con muchas cosas y no tuve tiempo de poder escribir, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y les aseguro que actualizare mucho mas de seguido.

Bueno respondo a este comentario anónimo: Bueno señor anónimo en realidad Annabelle no estaba chupando la sangre de ese joven, lo estaba curando y borrando la memoria, lo explicare mejor en los próximos capítulos y gracias por tu comentario.

Agradezco a todos sus comentarios.

He aquí el tercer capítulo (redoble de tambores)

Capitulo 3: Un Flash Back y Ojos Dorado.

Mientras Annabelle se estaba bañando, fui a buscar mi ropa para el instituto, mi cuarto no era tan grande ni tan pequeño era normal y perfecto para mi, las paredes estaban pintados de un color lavanda, un pequeño escritorio al costado de la pieza un estante con vario libros que había leído cuando era chica, una cama aunque no la necesitaba pero igual la tenia, me cambian de ropa y luego fui a ver si Annabelle ya estaba.

-Anna apúrate ya llevas más de media hora en el baño- suerte que yo ya me había bañado.

-Ya salgo solo espera un rato- grito del otro lado- estoy teniendo una batalla contra el monstro del lago….no debo decir de la bañera.

-Bueno pero derrótalo rápido ¿si?- A veces es tan infantil que no parece que tenga quince años, pero eso si cuando se pone seria se pone seria.

-Bueno- respondió. Anna había sido mi amiga, mi hermana, siempre estuvo conmigo, la conocí cuando me transformaron, me llevaron a los vulturi por mi don, recuerdo que ella tan solo tenía seis años y la tenían encerrada en ese castillo.

_Flash Back_

En un gran salón se encontraban un grupo de personas hablando y discutiendo de algo claramente importante, entre todos de distinguía una cabellera marrón y ondulado, miraba y escuchaba todo en silencio ya que ella era el tema por el cual todos se encontraba en esa pequeña reunión.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el don de Isabella?-Pregunto Aro.

-Tiene un escudo mental- Dijo Cayo- que le hace inmune a los ataques físicos y mental.- Al escuchar eso Aro se impresiono un poco y miro con ojos curiosos a la chica.

-¿Y como la encontraron?- Todos los presentes miraron a Jane, ella se acerco hizo una referencia.

-Yo señor iba a cazar hasta que me encontré con el olor de un vampiro fui a investigar y me la encontré, tenía la intención de escaparse pero fui un poco mas rápida, señor- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Excelente- dijo y se dirigió a la chica de cabellos marrón- Ahora en adelante te quedaras con nosotros y te tendrás que adecuar a nuestra dieta, ¿estás de acuerdo Isabella?- pregunto con una sonrisa Aro.

Isabella tenía la intención de hablar pero fue interrumpida por un vampiro que entro corriendo al salón seguido de otros tres, toda el salón se echo a reir, ya que el vampiro que había entrado tenía toda cara pintado como la de un payaso, los cuatro tenía cara de enfado.

-¡Silencio!- Exclamo Aro, y todos en la sala se callaron inmediatamente- ¿Que les sucedió a sus caras?

-Señor fue Annabelle, nos pinto a todos la cara y luego fue a.. fue a….-Se cayo derrepente como temiendo a decir lo que iba a decir.

-¿Se fue a que?-Pregunto y se noto un poco de enfado en su voz.

-Sera mejor que lo vea usted mismo, mire por la ventana- todos los presentes fueron a ver por la ventana y el patio se encontraba lleno de pintura de todos los colores y en el medio un enorme APESTAN, nadie tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro todos miraban a Aro que seguía mirando la ventana.

-Traigan a Annabelle en este mismo instante- Fue lo único que dijo y todos los que tenían pintado la cara salieron en busca de la niña. Cuando llegaron pudieron escuchar risas, hasta que que hicieron entrar una pequeña niña de seis años riéndose.

-Annabelle se puede saber, en que estabas pensando, para hacer lo que hiciste- pregunto con una fingida tranquilidad Aro.

-Bueno lo que estaba pensando era que ellos se veían muy feos entonces decidí cambiarles un poco, no crees que ahora se ven más lindo- Dijo ahogando risas la pequeña- y lo del patio me aburrí entonces lo hice.

-Después hablaremos de esto, llévenla- y justo antes de sacarla dijo- limpiaras todo el patio tu sola - ella solo le envió una mirada de odio antes que la sacaran de ahí.

-¿Señor que va a hacer con ella?- pregunto Jane- Todos los días es lo mismo, siempre con unas de sus bromas.

-Lo pensare más tarde ahora volvamos para lo que estamos reunidos- y todos volvieron sus miradas a la chica de cabellos ondulados.

_Fin Del Flash Back_

-Hey Bella ¿estás bien?- decía Annabelle mientras agitaba su mano en frente de Bella- Tierra llamando a Bella ¿se encuentra ahí?

-Oh disculpa solo estaba recordando algo- dijo mirando el reloj- Dios Santo, mira la hora ya tenemos que salir si queremos llegar a tiempo.

-¿Que? Pero todavía no desayune- se quejo Annabelle.

-Y que estas esperando para irte a desayunar- al terminar de hablar salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Baje las escaleras con mi mochila puesta, Annabelle se encontraba comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Oye mastica bien tu comida anna- le dije mirando muy sorprendida.

-Lo siento, ya termine- se levanto de su silla- vuelvo en seguida- y salió corriendo de la cocina y en dos minutos bajo toda preparada.

-Vamos- me dijo saliendo de la casa, también Salí y llavee la casa, subi a mi auto un lindo Audi RS5 mi bebe, solo yo lo conducía y nadie más. Ambas subimos al auto y llegamos al instituto, estacionamos y me di cuenta que mi auto y un Volvo era los únicos llamativos. Al bajar todo los estudiantes nos miraron, escuchaba que Anna se reía muy despacio, entramos y todo el mundo se dio la vuelta a mirarnos, nos dirigimos a la administración, nos acercamos a unos de los escritorios y una mujer regordeta con gafa nos pregunto:

-¿Les puede ayudar en algo?

-Si somos Isabella y Annabelle Swan- le dije con una sonrisa, nos pidió que esperáramos un rato y de entre sus documentos saco unos papeles y dos planos.

-Aquí tienes- y nos paso unos papeles que los teníamos que hacer firmar a final de clases.

-Les deseo suerte- dijo con una sonrisa y nos alejamos de ahí para nuestra primera clase.

-¿Qué tienes primero Bella?- me pregunto Anna.

-Historia ¿y tú?- le pregunte al ver su cara su terror.

-Calculo, Nooooooooooooo- Grito haciendo que algunos curioso nos miraran.- Porque a mí?

-Tranquilízate- ella odiaba calculo siempre que yo la intentaba enseñar se quedaba dormida, pero sabe mucho calculo es muy inteligente.

-Pero por que además de que no comparto ninguna clase contigo- decía Anna mientras miraba su horario- Oh no, claro que si comparto una clase la de gimnasia ¡si!

-Bueno nos vemos, en el almuerzo ¿si?- Y se fue adentrándose entre todos los alumnos.

-Bueno allá voy historia- dije desanimada, y me fui recibiendo mucha miradas de hombres y mujeres. Cuando entre al salón por suerte el profesor no había llegado, pero para mi desgracia venía detrás de mí y me obligo a presentarme enfrente de clase, luego me envió a uno de los asientos vacios. Historia paso rápido u luego me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

-Hola tu eres Isabella Swan ¿no?- Me pregunto un chico flaco, alto con gafas.

-Solo Bella y ¿tu eres?- Pregunte intentado ser amable, el chico parecía ser muy amable.

-Sí, mi nombre es Eric, ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase?- Pregunto mientras caminábamos.

-espérame un rato- dije mientras veía mi horario- si ahora tengo Trigonometría.

-Yo también, te acompaño- dijo con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a la clase.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes?- pregunto intentado hacer conversación.

-Vengo de Phoenix- respondí.

-Es muy diferente ¿verdad?

-Si mucho, casi no llueve tanto.

-No me lo puedo imaginar- y así estuvimos conversando hasta que llegamos a clase, el se despidió y fue a sentarse con su lugar mientras que yo me senté detrás de ellos, con una chica que se llamaba algo de Jessica, Jennifer algo así. La clase fue lenta y aburrida ya que todo eso yo ya lo había dado.

-Como le estará yendo a Annabelle- pensé mirando la ventana, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Si al fin el almuerzo- dije como un susurro, cuando iba a salir de clase un chico de cabellos rubio y ojos azules, se me acerco y me saludo.

-Hola mi nombre es Mike Newton- dijo una sonrisa- Tu eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

-Solo bella- le corregí y salimos de clase rumbo a la cafetería, el me estaba hablando pero no hacia tanto caso ya que lo único que quería era estar con Annabelle.

-Oye ¿puede sentarte con nosotros si quieres?- Me pregunto.

-Lo siento pero quede con sentarme con mi hermana, la próxima- le dije y forme fila para el almuezo solo compre un jugo una manzana y me dispuse a buscar a Anna y la encontré en una mesa al fondo, me dirigi a su mesa y la salude.

-Hola otra vez-Alzo su mirada y tenia un pan en su boca, matico todo y dijo:

-Bella no sabes lo que fue calculo, intente concentrarme, ya sé que soy sexy e irresistible, pero los estudiantes no dejaban de decir eso- me empecé a reír su cara era tan simpática- luego en biología lo mismo.

.Ay Anna, pero al menos alguien se acerco a hablarte?

-En todo caso quien no se acerco a hablarme-Exclamo un tanto fastidiada. Luego me dispuse a mirar la cafetería y ahí fue cuando los vi entrar, cinco personas, todos con una belleza increíble. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado, el otro era más alto y delgado, era igual de musculoso y tenia cabello del color de la miel. El otro era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorando. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa y con el varias chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima solo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de finas, in fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección y de un negro intenso.

-Hey Anna, ya los viste- le pregunte mirando de nuevo a los cinco.

-¿A quienes?- pregunto con curiosidad, le hice una seña con la cabeza y miro hacia donde yo estaba mirando.

-Ahhh a esas personas del fondo- casi me caigo de la silla, cuando escuche a Anna gritar.

-Shh, sabes que no hay que señalar personas y se un poco más discreta Annabelle- Llevo su mano a su cabeza y tenía una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Bella- se disculpo- si ya los vi ¿qué hay?

-Como es que no se dio cuenta- pensé, pero al ver su mirada en mí, me di cuenta que solo estaba fingiendo.- ¿Que hay?, no ves que son muy guapos.

-Sí, son muy guapos, pero no más que tú y yo- Dijo mientras mordía una rebanada de pan, me reí ante eso. Y en ese momento escuche una risa proveniente de la mesa de los cinco, decidí ignorar.

-Anna siempre con la autoestima bien alta- le dije y ella solo me mostro otra sonrisa. Y entonces fue que escuche.

-Que simpática es la pelirroja- mi gire discretamente para ver y los cinco miraban hacia acá, volví a mirar a mi mesa. Anna me miraba extrañada.

- Tienen los ojos dorados- pensé- pero sin son vampiros tienen que tenerlo rojos, de seguro son lentes de contactos- y me volví a girar para mirar, pero esta vez solo una me está mirando y era el cabellos castaños, le mire directamente a sus ajos y eran de dorado, rápidamente desvié mi miraba de sus ojos, Annabelle vio mi reacción pero no me dijo nada y me dio una mirada de hablamos en casa. Sonó el timbre y todos iba levantándose lentamente de sus asientos, me despedí de Anna y fui a mi siguiente clase: Biologia.

Ok bueno eso fue todo, que les pareció?

A mí me gusto mucho el capitulo realmente me inspire y si las descripciones son del libro, no soy bueno describiendo jeje

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Dejen comentario, que me hacen muy feliz.


	4. Biologia

Capitulo 4: Biología

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, en cuanto entre al aula, ya todos alumnos estaban y para mi mala suerte el profesor también, me acerque para hacer le firmar mi comprobante.

-Señorita Swan, bienvenida a mi clase- solo le sonreí de manera agradable.

-Bien, puede sentarse al lado del señor Cullen- mire a quien se refería y era la misma persona de la cafetería, el Vampiro. Derrepente se puso más tenso y llevo su mano a su rostro, mi olor le producía asco? Por eso se tapo la nariz? Me acerque lentamente a mi lugar y me senté, en cuanto me senté separo su silla lo máximo de mi del mío, tenía su mano cerrado por debajo de la mesa, por suerte el profesor empezó a dar clases, intente concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor, pero no podía, sentía una mirada sobre mí, disimuladamente mire a Edward Cullen, tenía los ojos negros, eso significa que tiene sed. Sera que mi olor le llama la atención. Ahora que recuerdo sus ojos eran dorando y ahora negros, si soy quien le pone así.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, si me quedo perderá el control-pensé, levante mi mano y el profesor me pregunto qué me pasaba?

-Puedo ir a la enfermería, no me siento muy bien-le dije con voz fingida de dolor.

-Claro, quiere que alguien lo acompañe?- negué con la cabeza, agarre mis cosas y Salí del aula, pero antes de salir mire a Edward que tenía una mira de confusión.

Faltaba diez minutos para el cambio de horario así que Salí afuera para tomar aire, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos negros. Porque me miraba con odio? Que le hizo yo?. Intente alejarlo de mis pensamientos, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvían a aparecer, en cuanto sino el timbre me levante del banco, mire mi horario, ahora me tocaba gimnasia, me dirigí a los vestuarios y ahí estaba Annabelle, se acerco corriendo y me abrazo.

_-Que te paso Bella?.Te hizo algo Cullen?-me pregunto mentalmente, uno de sus poderes era transmitir sus pensamientos a cualquier persona y poder escuchar sus pensamientos._

_-No, no me hizo nada, solo me fui porque estaba por perder el control, entonces decidí salir de la clase- le respondí._

_-Que?- pregunto sorprendida- como por perder el control?. Eso es muy peligroso, Bella- Su tono era serio y preocupada_

_-Descuida tengo todo bajo-Le dije muy segura, asintió con la cabeza y Salimos a gimnasio._

Por ser la primera clase de gimnasio el profesor nos dijo que nos podíamos sentar a observar, así que yo me senté en cambio Anna no, se unió a jugar Vóley.

Al terminar la clase de gimnasia, el resto de las clases fueron normales, hasta la salida, me encontré con Annabelle y nos dirigimos a casa.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo muy seria, cuando entramos a casa. Ambas nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Vampiros-empecé- No comprendo algo- estaba muy confundida-como es que tienen los ojos dorados?- Ella me miro y negó con la cabeza.

Lo que más preocupa es que pierdan el control- dije preocupada.

-No lo creo- la mire confundida-luego de gimnasia pregunte a varios alumnos sobre los cullen y me dije que viven aquí hace un ano, al parecer todos son adoptados, Carlisle es el médico del hospital y Esme ama de casa.

-Entonces no hay peligro, pero hay que mantenerle en la mira o vigilados lo mismo.

-Bueno, pero recuerda convertirte siempre en humana cuando estés ahí sí?

-Claro, se eso no hay duda, pero tenemos que investigar más sobre ellos.-dije, en realidad me interesaba saber más sobre Edward.

La noche ya había llegado, otra noche más sin dormir, y andar por la casa como un fantasma.

-Que pases bien tu noche, bella.

-Que duermas bien- le desee con una sonrisa, subió los escalones y entro a su cuarto.

Me dirigí al pequeño estudio que tenia Charlie, agarre uno de sus libros y me puse a leer, no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que me puse a leer, mire mi reloj y ya eran las tres de la mañana, puse el libro en su lugar y recorrí el lugar con la vista, pero algo llamo mi atención, el viejo piano de Charlie, me senté en la silla y recorrí con el dedo las teclas, tenían un poco de polvo, las removí y me puse a ejecutar la canción que siempre tocaba Charlie, en eso me acorde cuando Charlie estaba tocando esta misma pieza.

Flash Back

Una niña de seis anos se encontraba morando el techo, desde su cama, escuchaba el sonido proveniente del piano, sonaba tan triste y melancólico, sin darse cuenta una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla, hipnotizada por el sonido, decidió salir a ver de dónde provenía.

Se encontraba enfrente de una puerta abrió lentamente y se encontró con su padre tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados .En cuanto termino, la niña se acerco a su padre, este la miro y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Como se llama lo que acabas de tocar, papa?-pregunto, rozando sus dedos por las teclas.

-Se llama Falling- respondió con un tono triste.

-Sonaba muy triste- la niña miro a su padre y le sonrió- no estés triste papa.- ¿Me enseñas a tocar el piano?- pregunto a su padre la miro.

-Está bien, mañana te ensenare, ahora ve a dormir un poco es muy tarde- la niña asintió feliz y se fue.

Fin del Flash Back

** la Autora: El tema se llama Falling de Yiruma si quieren pueden buscar y escucharla mientras leen.**

Derrepente mientras tocaba, unos ojos negros aparecieron en mi mente y pare de tocar, sentí a Anna acercarse y sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Por qué paras?- pregunto mirándola.

-Solo recode algo, ¿que haces despierta tan tarde?

-Escuche que estaba tocando el piano y quise verte tocar- respondió- ¿puedes tocar otro?

-Es muy tarde.

-Por favor- y puso su rostro de cordero degollado.

-Ah está bien- me quede pensando un tema, luego recordé, me puse a tocar, recordaba perfectamente este tema, fue el tercer tema que papa me enseno, le roge que me ensenara, no quería decía que era muy avanzado, pero luego de la quinta vez de preguntarle accedió, se sorprendió cuando en la cuarta vez lo logre, duro unos cuatro minutos.

** la Autora: Este tema se llama Kiss the Rain de Yiruma.**

**-¿**Que te pareció?- pregunte.

-Es muy bello, ¿quién te o enseño? – pregunto.

-Mi papa cuñado tenía seis años- sonreí con melancolía- Bueno a dormir, que dentro de tres horas nos tenemos que preparar.

-Si ya voy, nos vemos dentro de tres horas- y salió por la puerta arrastrando los pies apropósito.

-Muy graciosa Annabelle- solo escuche una risa y una puerta cerrarse.

¡Hola! este es el cuarto capítulo ¿qué les pareció?, si lo sé es un poco corto, pero no se preocupen que el próximo será mucho más largo e interesante, se los prometo, tengo escrito en un cuaderno hasta el capitulo ocho intentare, pasarlos los mas rápido a la computadora, por favor dejen sus comentarios, con dudas, ideas ¿si?

Bueno nos vemos en próximo capítulo, que será más largo.

Suerte a todos.


End file.
